


Sweet like Hot Chocolate

by moonhan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhan/pseuds/moonhan
Summary: ‘Chan.’ You whined as he filled you to the brim. You gripped his shoulders tightly.‘Yeah? You okay sweetheart?’A short au in which you're Chan's manager-turned-friend-turned-fwb. Enjoy!





	Sweet like Hot Chocolate

You walked out of the back door of the giant building, peering around to see how crowded it was. Barely anyone was walking around, it was a Thursday morning and most people hadn’t even got to work yet. But your day started at 5am, when you saw that Chan was online. You’d sent him a message asking if he was okay, and he replied that while he was a little hungry, he was perfectly fine, and had just so happened to wake up an hour earlier than usual, probably due to him falling asleep on the chair at his desk, you thought. You’d been a junior manager for Stray Kids since their debut, and you’d bonded with Chan since you were the same age, so he considered you more of a friend than a manager, and you thought the same of him.

The cold morning breeze caressed your skin as you cautiously stepped out into the street. You walked briskly around the corner to the café, which was slightly more crowded than usual, especially since it was so early. Fans often came to this place in the hopes of bumping into their idols, so you assumed someone was there. You hoped it was one of the boys, but you were definitely not disappointed when you saw who was at the counter.

‘Jiji!’ You called timidly.

Jihyo turned around and peered over the people who were gathered around her, motioning for her manager to let you through after you flashed your ID. You walked through and hugged her quickly, before asking the barista for two hot chocolates and a croissant.

‘How are you?’ Jihyo asked.

‘I’m okay! Just picking up a drink for Chan.’

‘Ah, cool.’ She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

You rolled your eyes, and she laughed.

‘I’m one of his managers, it’s not like that. I’ve never said anything about you and  _your_  manager!’

You simultaneously glanced over at her manager, a stout, bald man, in his 50s. She frowned at you.

 _‘That’s because I don’t have an attractive manager. I can’t say the same for Chan though.’_ She winked, before grabbing her latte and turning to leave.

‘See you later.’ She called.

‘See you…’ You replied, before being handed your order in a bag by the barista.

You pushed your way through the dispersing crowd and out of the door, clutching the bag with one arm and fishing your phone out of your pocket with the other. You checked it.

_One new message from: Chan_

You unlocked your phone and read the message.

_‘Could you pick up a croissant?’_

You typed out your response.

 _‘Already did_ 😘 _’_

Your phone pinged a second later, and you smiled at the reponse.

‘ _You know me too well…I’ll see you in a sec_ 😉 _’_

The emoji threw you off and you giggled nervously. You put your phone in your bag and hurried across the street to Chan’s appartment.

*****

You knocked on the door and tapped your foot on the floor as you waited. You heard footsteps, and Chan opened the door, wearing his pyjama shorts and a hoodie.

‘Hey!’ He said, smiling.

‘Hey!’ You lifted the bag to show him.

‘Ah yeah, come in!’

You stepped into his living room and set the bag down on his kitchen table. Chan placed his hand on your back as he leaned over to peer inside, and you melted into his touch. He noticed and quickly removed it, reaching over to take his drink. He sipped it cautiously, avoiding your eyes. You stood fiddling with your phone, reading through your messages with Jihyo, thinking about what she’d said earlier. You heard Chan eating his croissant behind you, and you turned around, leaning on the table, staring at him as he grinned and shoved a section of the pastry in his mouth.

‘You want some?’ He waved the rest of the croissant in front of your face, and you turned away shyly. He moved towards you and placed his hand on your back again, slowly pulling you closer.

‘Chan!’ You laughed as he tried to shove the croissant into your mouth, while you tried to wriggle free from his arms, but you gave in and let him feed you.

You both giggled as you walked to the kitchen sink to wash your hands. You dried your hands, sharing a teatowel.

‘Wait.’ Chan said.

‘What?’ You looked up.

‘You have something on your lip.’

You reached up to brush your mouth, but he gently blocked your hand with his.

‘I got it.’ He leaned his head closer and brushed the edge of your lips with the back of his fingers, you tried not to breathe in the intoxicating scent of his cologne, but you did, and a small whine escaped your lips.

 _Fuck, just kiss me._ You thought.

‘Thanks.’ You exhaled, hoping he hadn’t noticed. He stepped back, and nodded in return.

You both moved to the lounge area to sit and chat while you finished your drinks, and the conversation turned to a mark on your shoulder.

‘Is that a hickey?’ Chan asked.

Your hand jumped up to cover the purple mark on your shoulder, exposed by your shirt, which had come slightly undone. You hurriedly buttoned it up.

‘It’s not a hickey.’ You snapped.

‘It looked very much like it to me.’ Chan raised an eyebrow.

You didn’t want to explain but you knew he wasn’t going to let it go.

‘Fine, it is a hickey, but I did it to myself.’ You hugged your knees and looked at the floor.

‘How come? Isn’t the whole point of hickeys that you get marked up by someone else?’

You felt a slight heat begin to pool in your stomach, and your heart beat faster.

‘It was to keep myself quiet.’ You hissed.

‘Ah.’ Chan murmured, flicking his eyes down to the floor. He shifted slightly in his seat.

‘Yep.’

‘Still single?’ He teased. Your eyes shot up and you glared at him.

‘What do you think?’

‘I mean. It must be pretty easy for you to find people to hook up with, right?’ He suggested.

‘What makes you think that?’

‘You’re attractive.’ He shrugged. Your stomach flipped and your cheeks grew hot.

 _Stop._ You thought.  _I can’t be dealing with this right now._ You shifted down and crossed one leg over the other in an attempt to stop yourself from getting too turned on.

‘You’re more attractive.’ You protested. ‘And I haven’t heard anything about you hooking up with anyone.’ It was a weak but daring response, but it was all you could think of.

‘You could say something mildly suggestive,’ You continued, ‘and have everyone on their knees for you.’

_Shit, that was too far._

You glanced up, shocked at yourself and your choice of words, expecting to see Chan angry, but instead you were greeted by that stupid, cocky smirk.

‘Everyone?’ He questioned. ‘Hmm?’

You didn’t answer, your eyes fixed on him, working out how the fuck you were going to dig yourself out of this hole.

‘Even you?’ He smirked.

Your stomach flipped again and you felt yourself start to get wet as you involuntarily imagined getting on your knees for him. You swallowed hard, and he sighed heavily.

‘I’d have thought you’d have everyone lining up outside your door to get a taste of you.’

Your eyes shot up, and met with his.

_What was he suggesting?_

He seemingly read your mind, and nodded.

‘Even me.’ He added. He looked back down and toyed with the edge of a cushion.

You took a deep breath, before looking up at him.

‘Why haven’t you hooked up with anyone recently, then?’ You attempted to change the subject.

‘You know very well why.’ He answered, and indeed you did. Being an idol, it was too risky for him to try and find some relief, so he had almost definitely been limited to himself for at least a year.

‘I’ve seen guys looking at you, checking you out. You could have any one of them that you wanted. You just choose not to.’

He was right. People had asked you for your number, tried to go home with you, or tried to bring you back to their place. But you never did. You’d punish yourself everytime you denied yourself a chance to get fucked. You wanted to get fucked, and you wanted it bad. You started to feel guilty for bringing it up.

‘I’m sorry.’ You whispered.

‘It’s okay, babe.’ He reassured. Heat grew in between your legs in response to the pet name, and you whined again slightly. You made eye contact with him again, and that’s when you noticed the growing bulge in his jeans. You shifted anxiously, desperately trying to stop the mental images of Chan fucking you. You involuntarily bit your lip to suppress a groan.

‘I should probably get going.’ You began to stand up, but Chan stood up and blocked your exit.

‘Nope. Your meeting doesn’t start for another 4 hours. Don’t try to avoid me, hm?’

Defeated, you stood back and slumped down on the couch, only for him to sit beside you, throwing an arm over the back of the seat. You rubbed your thighs together and buried your head in a cushion. You felt a warm hand graze your leg.

‘Hey.’

You let the cushion fall from your face as Chan got your attention.

‘Yeah?’ You answered flatly.

‘If you ever really wanted to let some steam off, I’m sure we could help each other out.’

You were shocked at his words, but couldn’t help your enthusiasm.

‘Really?’ You piped.

‘Yeah.’ He bit his lip. You glanced at his obvious erection, and he noticed, and smirked again.

‘Please.’ You begged, ‘are you busy now?’

’I was hoping you’d ask that.’

Just like that, the both of you succumed to your instincts and lunged at each other, desperate for some relief. He leapt up and immediately undid his belt, opened the zip on his jeans, and kicked them off, motioning for you to do the same. You stood facing each other, him admiring your now-soaked underwear, you taking in the sight of his erection straining against his boxers. You felt your legs give way and you fell to your knees, grabbing the hem of his boxer shorts and gently pulling them down, letting his cock spring free and taking some of the pressure off of him. He groaned loudly, and put his hands on your waist as he pulled you up. In one motion, he swept an arm underneath you and perched you around his waist as he carried you to his bedroom. He pulled the door behind him and lay you down on your back on top of his bed covers, standing back to admire the mess you’d made. He slowly dragged your soaked underwear down your legs and onto the floor, before lifting his shirt over his head, revealing his hard abs and his toned muscles. He straddled you and pulled you up, breathing hard before taking your lips in his. He moved to your shoulder, softly stroking the hickey you’d given yourself. He placed his mouth over it and sucked hard, replacing it with his own marks. He kissed you hungrily, his hands scoping out your body, running down your back, your stomach, dragging his fingers along your thighs, pinching your hips and rocking them against his.

You sat up and gently sucked his tip, cleaning it of precum before he slipped a condom over his throbbing length. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, and you took his cock and locked your thumb and finger around it, squeezing and sliding it down, earning another soft moan from him.

He pushed you down into the bed and wrapped his arms around you as he pushed apart your legs and entered you. He was perfectly proportioned and fit you like a glove.

‘Fuck…’ He moaned loudly as he bottomed out, and he lowered himself and pressed his lower body into you.

‘Chan.’ You whined as he filled you to the brim. You gripped his shoulders tightly.

‘Yeah? You okay sweetheart?’

You moaned at the feeling of him adjusting his position while making you feel weak with his petnames.

‘Move.’ You choked.

‘Move what?’

‘Please…move please…’

With that, tightened his grip on your shoulders and dragged his hips upward gently, before slamming them back down. You cried out at the sudden movement, and he sucked your neck lightly. He moved his hips again, slowly pushing himself in and out of you, keeping his lips glued to the top of the side of your neck.

‘You’re doing so well…so good for me, honey.’ He reassured.

All you could do to respond was moan his name loudly, using up all the air in your lungs by calling out for him. He lifted your neck and cradled your head with his hand, slipping his other arm underneath your shoulders to support your upper body. After whining and giving him a longing gaze, he took the hint, and started to thrust into you more quickly. He rolled his hips smoothly into yours, gently grazing your hipbones but roughly pumping against your insides, stretching your opening more than you thought it could be stretched. He filled you up perfectly, and you felt the base of his cock slap into your perineum.

You coudln’t stop crying out for him as he fucked into you neatly and with perfect rhythm, but just as you felt yourself start to reach your high, Chan pulled out and hoisted you up with his arms, and you instinctively wrapped your legs around his waist. He strode with you around him to the other side of the room, where he suddenly lay you on your back over the sofa, on top of a large pile of cushions. He repositioned himself at your entrance and slipped into you again, holding both of your legs apart and bending down to kiss you. He started to fuck you again, your legs thrown over his shoulders, and your head thrown back against the cushions. You moaned loudly.

‘Chan…’

‘You okay baby?’

‘P-please let me ride you-‘

He lifted you up once more and seated himself on the edge of the sofa, laying back and grabbing your hips. You knelt up and sunk onto his length, both of you groaning and throwing your heads back. You panted as you started to grind on his lap, leaning forward to bury your head in the crook of his neck. He placed both hands on your bare back, guiding you as you took him. He cried out for you softly, and subconsciously started to buck his hips up into you, bouncing you up and down on his cock. You moved with him, slamming down on him with force, moving to kiss him to try and quieten his groaning.

He removed a hand from your back, and gently pushed two fingers into your mouth, before moving them down to your clit and tracing around it. You cried out for him, and he started to fuck you faster.

‘Fuck, I think I’m gonna cum-‘ Chan hissed.

His words sent you into overdrive, and you shifted slightly, letting him hit your sweet spot. You cried again as you felt your orgasm approaching, and he moaned helplessly as he began to let go. You let him move your legs so that you were straddling him, and you grabbed his hand from beneath you as you made eye contact.

He gazed at you intensely, moving his mouth to give you orders.

‘Cum for me.’ He mouthed, staring darkly at you.

You felt him thrust into you once more, and instantly came undone. You writhed on top of him, feeling yourself spill onto him, coating his legs in your juices. The pleasure was so intense that you shook violently, and you couldn’t stop your hips from rocking against him. The feeling of your tight cunt clenching around him was the last straw for Chan, and his eyes rolled back as he came. You felt his cock twitch as he shot his load into you, filling you up with his seed until you were completely stuffed. You collapsed, exhausted, onto his chest, and he moved his hands to your back again to steady you.

You both gasped for air, trying to catch your breath for what seemed like ages, before Chan tilted your chin up and kissed you hungrily. You both laughed as you tried to catch your breath again. Chan moved his head to the side to whisper in your ear.

‘We fucked in every room except the bathroom. You wanna try that next time?’


End file.
